American Modern Ensemble
The American Modern Ensemble is a contemporary classical music ensemble based in the United States in New York City with the goal of premiering, performing and recording and commissioning the widest possible repertoire written by American composers. The group's focus is to celebrate and showcase American music and especially works written by living composers. AME is also dedicated to education and outreach programs that expose communities to American music, and particularly to new music written by living composers. AME's founder and current Artistic Director is the American composer Robert Paterson http://www.robpaterson.com. Instrumentation Instrumentation for each concert is repertoire/instrumentation-based and is drawn from a sinfonietta-sized group: flute (doubling alto flute and piccolo), clarinet (doubling bass clarinet and E-flat clarinet), oboe (doubling english horn), bassoon (doubling contrabassoon), horn, trumpet (C trumpet, B-flat trumpet and piccolo trumpets in E-flat and D), trombone, percussion, piano (doubling synthesizer), two violins, viola, violoncello, bass. Programmed Composers Composers whose works have been programmed by the American Modern Ensemble through the 2008-09 season include: * John Luther Adams * Karim Al-Zand http://www.alzand.com/ * Milton Babbitt * Dennis Bathory-Kitsz * Christopher Berg * Derek Bermel * Leonard Bernstein * Chester Biscardi http://www.chesterbiscardi.com/ * Alexandra du Bois * William Bolcom * John Cage * Roberto Carnevale * George Chadwick * Theodore Chanler * Aaron Copland * Stuart Dempster * Chen Yi * Robert Dick * Celius Dougherty * Jacob Druckman * John Eaton * Roshanne Etezady * Stephen Foster * Gabriela Lena Frank * Vivian Fung * Annie Gosfield * Daron Hagen * David Heuser * Lee Hyla * Aaron Jay Kernis * Libby Larsen * Hannah Lash * Tom Lehrer * Lowell Liebermann * Michael Lowenstern * James Matheson * Missy Mazzoli * Eric Moe http://www.ericmoe.net/ * Paul Moravec * Conlon Nancarrow * Ethelbert Nevin * Robert Paterson http://www.robpaterson.com * Stephen Paulus * Joseph Pehrson * David Rakowski * Todd Reynolds * Peter Schickele * Elliot Schwartz * Laura Schwendinger * Alex Shapiro * Adam Silverman * William "Bill" Smith * Steven Stucky * Vineet Shende * Augusta Read Thomas * Joan Tower * Perry Townsend * David Del Tredici * George Tsontakis * Melinda Wagner * Mischa Zupko * Zhou Long * Pamela Z Artists Core Performer Members of AME as of the 2008-09 Season: Woodwind * Janet Axelrod, dizi† * Robert Dick, flute† * Sato Moughalian, http://www.satomoughalian.com, flutes * Erin Lesser, http://www.erinlesser.com, flute† * Sarah Schram, oboe cor anglais oboe d'amore * Benjamin Fingland, clarinets * Michael Lowenstern, bass clarinet† * William O. Smith, clarinets† * Meighan Stoops, clarinets Brass * Amie Amis, French horn * Stuart Dempster, trombone† Strings * Curtis Macomber, violin† * Victoria Paterson http://www.victoriapaterson.com, violin * Todd Reynolds, violin† * Robin Zeh, violin * Junah Chung, viola†† * Dave Eggar, cello†† * Arash Amini, cello† * Robert Burkhart, cello * Eric Jacobsen, cello * Sean McClowry, double bass * Jacqueline Kerrod, harp Percussion * Peter Jarvis, percussion† * Tom Kolor, percussion†† * Robert Paterson http://www.robpaterson.com, conductor, percussion * Pablo Rieppi, percussion† * Matt Ward, Percussion Piano * John Eaton, piano† * Stephen Gosling, piano * Maya Hartman, piano† * Eric Huebner, piano† * Ieva Jokubaviciute, piano† * Blair McMillen, http://www.blairmcmillen.com, piano * Molly Morkoski, piano† Voice * Pamela Z, voice† * Jacqueline Familant, soprano† * Sharon Quattrin, soprano† * Anna Tonna, http://www.annatonna.com/ mezzo-soprano† * Paul Sperry, http://www.paulsperry.net, tenor * Robert Gardner, baritone † Special Guest †† Emeritus Featured Composers * 2007-2008: Steven Mackey * 2006-2007: Chen Yi & Zhou Long * 2005-2006: Steven Stucky * 2004-2005: Robert Paterson http://www.robpaterson.com Winners of AME Composition Competition * 2009: Spencer Topel http://www.spencertopel.com * 2008: Derrick Wang * 2007: Sean McClowry * 2006: Karim Al Zand http://www.alzand.com External links * Official Website of the American Modern Ensemble * American Modern Ensemble MySpace page Category:American orchestras Category:Musical groups from New York Category:Contemporary classical music ensembles Category:Music of New York City